The Greendale Narratives
by Emily92
Summary: In which Jeff rips off Chaucer.


**Author's Notes: **I took a class on Chaucer this past semester and spent a decent amount of time thinking about what it would be like if something like the _Canterbury Tales_ were to happen today. And this is pretty much the result of that. Essentially, the premise of the _Canterbury Tales_ (and this) is that a group of pilgrims are in contest to see who can tell the best story, something that I thought'd work well for our favorite Greendale students. No spoilers, really, and as for a timeline, think sometime in season three before "Curriculum Unavailable." The quotes from the original_ Tales _are from a translation by Ecker and Crook. And I think that's everything! Anyway, make a writer happy and review, yes? :)_  
_

**Disclaimer: **This stuff is in no way mine.**  
**

* * *

**The Greendale Narratives**

**Prologue  
**

_Now in that season it befell one day _

_In Southwark at the Tabard where I lay, _

_As I was all prepared for setting out _

_To Canterbury with a heart devout, _

_That there had come into that hostelry _

_At night some twenty-nine, a company _

_Of sundry folk whom chance had brought to fall _

_In fellowship, for pilgrims were they all _

_And onward to Canterbury would ride. _

- "General Prologue," _The Canterbury Tales_

On that particular April day, Jeff Winger and his fellow occupants of the van had been stuck in stop and go traffic for what felt like hours but was probably something less. Jeff sighed, wondering when things on the road would pick up. All of a sudden, it became apparent to him that the driver of the red sports car in front of them didn't know how to use her blinkers. She carelessly entered the lane adjacent to the, nearly causing a collision with another car.

From his spot in the drivers' seat of the van, Jeff shook his head.

"Jesus," Britta said from the seat next to him.

"Some people should not be allowed behind a steering wheel," Jeff commented as he and Britta shared a look.

"Are we there yet?" Pierce asked, sounding ornery, "We've been in this car for hours."

"Pierce, you've seen the traffic we're stuck in," Shirley replied, scolding him. She smiled, "This concert is going to be fun, though!"

"You don't even like bands that aren't gospel related," Pierce grumbled.

"Oh, I like Coldplay," Shirley said, smiling again.

"I still can't believe we're seeing them live," said Annie, sounding dreamy.

Britta turned around to face her friend, "First concert, Annie?"

The younger girl nodded, while Pierce muttered something under his breath.

"They've got some good songs," Troy said, sounding upbeat, "I just hope the traffic lets up so we can get there in time."

"The concert doesn't start till much later tonight, and before Coldplay there are two opening acts, so by my calculations it's highly unlikely that we'll miss anything good," Abed spoke up.

"I'm bored," Pierce complained again.

"I've got an idea," Jeff said.

Pierce brightened up a bit, and Britta looked weary.

"Let's hear it, Winger," replied Pierce.

"I was thinking we could play a game – "

"What kind of game?" Britta asked suspiciously.

"We'll each tell a story, and when everyone's done we'll vote on the one we like best," Jeff explained.

"Sweet," Troy said, grinning, "Like a contest."

"It sounds like a good way to pass the time. I think we need a few more guidelines, though," Shirley said with a slight frown, "How are we going to judge which stories are the best?"

"We'll go with the good old instruct and delight," Jeff said, "The stories have to be entertaining and have some sort of message."

"Instruct and delight," Troy said, nodding, "I like that."

Shirley nodded in approval, mirroring Troy.

"It sounds fun," Annie said.

"Yeah," Pierce agreed, "Not bad idea, Winger."

"Glad you guys think so," Jeff replied, grinning.

"I have a question," Abed stated.

"Yes?"

"Is there a prize for the winner?" Abed asked.

"The opportunity to influence people with a story you've told isn't enough?" Britta asked somewhat rhetorically, muttering something about the negative influences of capitalist society.

Jeff thought for a second, "Winner gets dinner paid for after the concert? We'll all chip in."

Everyone, including a begrudging Britta, agreed.

"Who wants to start us off?" Jeff asked, taking the lead again, "Annie?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed, "Just let me think for a sec."

While they were waiting for Annie to begin, the study group lapsed into several simultaneous conversations. In the front of the van, Britta turned to Jeff.

"You know," she said to him, soft enough that only he could hear, "Everyone else may think you're some kind of creative genius, Jeff Winger, but I see right through you."

"What?" Jeff asked, feigning innocence.

"Blatantly ripping off Chaucer like that? Jeez, Jeff, the poor man is probably rolling over in his grave right now."


End file.
